Will you accept me?
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome is Shannon' s Cousin and she was with her when they saw the beast. Kagome moves to Stoneybridge and is just as obsessed as Shannon was. A week before the full moon(the exact day she arrived in school) she reveals her plans to Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Tom who try and stop her. Rhydian develops a small Full sum inside no flamers! KagomeXRhydian don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome is Shannon' s Cousin and she was with her when they saw the beast. Kagome moves to Stoneybridge and is just as obsessed as Shannon was. A week before the full moon(the exact day she arrived in school) she reveals her plans to Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Jana and Tom who try and stop her. Rhydian develops a small liking towards Kagome. The problem is if she succeeds finding a wolfblood and it turns out to be him would she reject him or accept him?

()

"Shannon!" The girl looked up to see a raven black-haired girl running over.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Shannon asked when Kagome made it to her.

"Mother, Souta and I moved here. I'm getting to go to school with you! It's been so long!" Kagome smiled and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since we saw the monster."

"Kagome, not so loud! People will think you're a nut!" Shannon hissed.

"I don't care! There's even more unbelievable things I haven't told you yet!" Kagome smiled. "Not here, though. People don't need to know about this."

"Erm, Shannon, who's this?" Shannon and Kagome looked up to see Maddy, Tom, Rhydian and Jana.

"Ah! Son friends of yours?" Kagome smiled and bowed. "Konichiwa, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She straightened her back. "I'm Shannon' s cousin."

"I know you! Shannon' s mentioned a lot about you." Maddy smiled back. "You believe about this monster of the moors thing?" Maddy began to feel a bit worried.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I do! I was there when Shannon saw it! You should see all the data and information I've collected!" Kagome patted her bag, a larger grin on her face. "It will make you believe! Oh, I'm so glad to be here! I like this school already!" The five friends looked at each other with worry. Kagome smiled then it disappeared. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." Rhydian said.

"Where's the data?" Jana asked, eyes narrowed.

"Jana, calm down." Rhydian hissed. Kagome's blinked.

"In my bag. Lord, you don't have to be pushy." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm Maddy. This is Tom, Rhydian and Jana." Maddy motioned to everyone.

"It's a pleasure." Kagome bowed her head. "I have all my classes with you as well, Shannon! How exciting! Maybe while I'm here I'm going to actually find solid proof evidence."

"Erm, let's not get carried away, Kagome." Tom chuckled nervously.

"Why? Oh, the only one who supports me is Shannon!" Kagome huffed.

"Actually, I don't." Shannon looked awkward.

"What?" Kagome looked at Shannon, eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh, now I'm a psycho! Great! Thanks! Thanks a lot! Now, no one supports me!" She let out an irritated sigh. "Well, I'll prove you wrong on the full moon next week. On the full moon, I'm gonna catch me a live one!" Kagome's grin widened and she skipped off, a smile clear on her face.

"Oh no." Jana groaned and slammed her head against the locker. "I can't believe this is happening! We've got to stop her!"

"How? Once her mind is set on something she won't stop!" Shannon said.

"Then we'll use force!" Jana said. Shannon shook her head.

"Kagome is a strong girl. Force won't even dent her belief. Great! This is just peachy(!)" Shannon sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"How about I talk to her, tell her that this is crazy? I mean, I can persuade her." Rhydian suggested.

"Well, let's hope it works." Jana said. "Or else she's going to probably get mauled. Shannon paled. Oh, she hoped not.

()

Me: Not a good first chapter, I know, by it'll get better. Trust me. *grins* Review and you get a virtual cookie and a virtual plushie of your favourite character!


	2. Chapter 2

_Day one_

Kagome walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria, a smile on her face. The hallways were empty so it was quiet, excluding her humming. Surprisingly, her footsteps made no sound.

"Hey, Kagome!" She looked up.

"Ah, Rhyian!" Kagome smiled and stopped as he walked up beside her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Say, can I see your data?" Rhydian asked. Kagome nodded and grasped his hand. A tingle ran up Rhydian's arm.

"Of course! Come along!" She smiled and pulled him along to the library. They found a vacant table and she took out her laptop and a large folder. Rhydian opened the folder and he pulled out a picture. It was a drawing. It was a wolf, it's narrow eyes glaring dangerously. The picture was beautiful. "A-ah!" Kagome snatched the picture away and clutched it to her chest, a blush on her face.

"Did you draw that?" Rhydian asked. Kagome nodded.

"Y-yes. It was the beast I saw on the moors." Kagome's face softened and she looked at the picture. "Hen I saw it, I looked into it's eyes. It trusted me. It was human inside. It's eyes showed life, emotions, humanity. It wasn't going to hurt me. I felt like it needed a friend. Then, Shannon screamed and it disappeared. I couldn't sleep that night. Before it ran away I saw how frightened it was." Kagome shook her head and placed the picture down. She switched on her laptop and logged on. She looked through her files and showed him all the pictures and information. There were paw prints, dark figures, misty wolves and many more. Then there was all the information. Rhydian was really impressed when she was done.

"Wow, that's amazing." Rhydian smiled. "Mind if I look at your other pictures?"

"Be my guest." Kagome smiled. Rhydian began to look at all the pictures she drew and was very impressed.

"Wow. You're really good."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled even wider. "I'm so glad someone appreciates what I've done for so many years. It feels great. Thank you so much, Rhydian. I feel like we can really connect."

"So do I. I'm an artist too." Rhydian placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's. "Listen, this beast thing is a bit crazy. Don't you think you should give up on this? I mean, it was when you were young and maybe it was an illusion."

"No! You can't take this away from me!" Kagome hissed, tears leaking from her eyes. She yanked her hand away. "I've ruins my reputation for this! If you won't believe me then why did you want to see the evidence!?" Kagome quickly packed her stuff away and hurried out, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Rhydian let out an irritated sigh and flopped back into the chair. Great, he lost her trust. How fabulous.

Kagome quickly walked down the hallways out the school. At the entrance the three K's stared.

"Erm, like, what is up with you?" Katrina asked cheekily. Kagome's head snapped up, her tears surprising the three girls.

"Like you care. No one cares! I'm just some insane girl! Why not just send me to an insane asylum already?!" Kagome screamed and ran off, towards the empty basket ball court. She sat on the ground, tears leaking down her face still. She looked up as a football rolled towards her. She looked up.

"Kick it?" A boy motioned. Kagome sniffled and picked up the ball. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the football pitch. She kicked it with great accuracy and it went through the goal, passing the goalie as quick as lightning. Ignoring the stares, Kagome turned around and sighed. "Hey," She looked up at that boy.

"What?" She asked.

"What' up with you?" Kagome quickly wiped her eyes.

"Nothing." She said firmly.

"Well, wanna play? We could use another player." Kagome raised a brow.

"You want me to play?" She asked, walking over. "Are you sure you want a girl playing with you?"

"Ure. You seem pretty cool. I'm Jimi." The boy held out his hand. Kagome took it.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled, her tears gone. She found a new friend.

()

Me: dun dun DUUUUUN! OMFG I MADE JIMI HAVE A SOFT SIDE! XD lol I hope you liked this chapter! I'll post a new one later! Bye! And whoever reviews on this story will get cookies and plushies! Maybe I should've said that on the first chapter. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day two_

Kagome smiled gently as she rummaged through her bag. She sat in her first class, Science, when Jimi walked over.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Jimi!" Kagome looked up and smiled. "Thanks for letting me play yesterday."

"No problem." Jimi smirked.

"Jimi, leave her alone." The two looked up to see Maddy, Shannon, Tom, Jana and Rhydian.

"Be nice, Shannon! Honestly." Kagome snapped. "Jimi' s a nice guy."

"Oh, really? Does he know you're obsessed with the monster on the moors?" Shannon asked.

"Really? You're a psycho too? I'm outta here." Jimi lifted a hand and walked to the other side of the room. Kagome's glared at Shannon.

"Nice! I made a new friend but you destroyed the small bond by telling him about me." She hissed.

"He's a bad guy! He's the worst here!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for messing up my life, Shannon." Kagome turned away and glared down the front. Shannon huffed and walked to her seat. Rhydian frowned and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey," Kagome was silent. "You can't still be mad at me, can you?"

"Yes, I am." Kagome said, her voice strained.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I'm trying to help y-"

"You don't know how you can help, Rhydian!" Kagome slammed her hands onto the table, standing up and turning to the teenage boy. The classroom went silent. "It's all I've done the past few years! All my beliefs, and you're just telling me to throw them away! Well, I got news for you!" Kagome jabbed her finger against his chest harshly, her face right in front of his. He could smell her scent and, to be honest, he really liked it. "You don't control me or what I do. So, if you would kindly stop telling me what to do I MAY FORGIVE YOU!" And with that, she sat down, absolutely furious. Rhydian felt hurt. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if his heart just broke. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, staring blankly at the front.

"Well," Jana sighed. "Looks like we're trying it my way."

Once it was break, Jana planned her attack. The hallways were empty once again and Jana walked over to Kagome who stood, leaning against the lockers. She slammed her hands on each side of her head, making no room for escape.

"Stop being childish and forget the monster of the moors." Jana snapped. Kagome looked bored.

"Are you trying to scare me? That's not going to work. I've seen worse." And with a little bit of strength, she shoved Jana away and against the wall on the other side. Shannon, Maddy, Tom and Rhydian, who were watching from the corner, were surprised at what she was doing. "I choose what I want to do, Jana. I'm going to prove I'm not crazy, even if it's the last thing I ever do." For once, Jana looked scared of a human girl. Kagome pushed away and walked off. Jana let out a sigh. She didn't even know she was holding her breath. As soon as Kagome went the small audience ran over to Jana.

"Jana! Are you alright?" Rhydian asked.

"See? I told you." Shannon sighed. "What now?"

"We take the laptop and all information she has." Maddy said.

"No! She put a lot of work into that! That'll hurt her deeply!" Shannon yelled.

"It's one of the ways to try and make her forget!" Maddy yelled back.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Rhydian said.

"Why not? It's perfect." Jana piped up.

"..." Shannon groaned. "Fine. Tomorrow we get her information and destroy it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone but Rhydian said. He felt unsure. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Leave me alone, Jimi." They looked up to see Kagome walking back, Jimi and Liam following.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, weirdo?" He teased, pushing her up against the lockers.

"I said leave me alone, Jimi. You don't want to be hurt, do you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he did anything, Rhydian had rushed over and shoved him away.

"She said to leave her alone, Jimi." Rhydian glared. Kagome stared, eyes wide. Jimi growled.

"And what are you going to do about it, leek boy?" He hissed. Rhydian growled angrily. Kagome grasped his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Calm down, Rhydian! I don't want you hurt! Please!" She begged. Rhydian looked down at her to see her chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry. He sighed and backed up a bit. Kagome turned to Jimi. "Leave me alone. I don't want to have to castrate you."

"Castrate?" Liam asked.

"You don't want to know." Kagome growled. Jimi glared furiously and stalked off with Liam on his tail. Kagome turned to Rhydian. "Why did you do that? After those mean things I said..."

"What are friends for?" Rhydian asked, a smile on his face. Kagome looked up.

"Yeah. Thank you." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Do I detect love in the air?" Tom joked. They laughed.

"Oh, of course you do! It's my lovely Rhy-Rhy! How could you not notice? We're made for each other!" Kagome joked about. Maddy, Shannon, Tom and Jana laughed and Rhydian felt a blush creep up to his face at the nickname. "I'm sorry about yelling and I'm sorry for hurting you, Jana." Kagome grabbed Jana's hand. "I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course I will." Jana smiled.

"And, Shannon. I'm sorry I wasn't a good cousin to you these past two days." Kagome bowed.

"It's alright, Kagome. No need to worry about it." Shannon smiled.

"I should have thanked you. Jimi's just one mean bully." Kagome giggled.

_After School_

Kagome began to walk, going to her house. She hummed gently, thinking about when Rhydian stood up for her. He was so sweet. She blushed lightly. He was handsome, in many ways. His personality was handsome, his face was handsome, everything about him was handsome and sweet. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart gain rapid speed. She shook her head. No. She couldn't fall in love. Not after what happened with Inuyasha. That was what she wanted to tell Shannon about. Her adventures in the feudal era. Since Shannon no longer believed in the beasts then there was really no point telling her about her time travels. Kagome continued walking down the forest when suddenly-

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as her right leg went down a slightly deep hole. Pain shot up her leg and she cried out. Pulling her leg out and sitting down, she examined it. It looked like she may have stretched the muscles way too far. She could walk but it would be an absolute pain. She groaned and stood up. She continued her walk, limping along the way. Resting against a tree, she raised her leg and brought her miko ki to her fingertips. She touched her ankle and a warm sensation floods though her until she stopped. Placing her foot down, she nodded in satisfaction when it wasn't painful. Standing up properly she began to walk.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked behind her to see Rhydian and Maddy. The two caught up with her.

"Hey, Maddy, Rhydian." Kagome smiled.

"It's dangerous in here. What are you doing here in the first place?" Maddy asked.

"My house is on the other side of this forest, right on the edge. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kagome smiled. "I'm strong enough to fend for myself." The sentence was followed by a calming silence.

"So, today's a nice day." Rhydian smiled.

"Yes. It's wonderful." Kagome nodded. "My brother and I were thinking of taking a walk around this forest, explore a bit."

"It's dangerous. Are you sure that's wise?" Maddy asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I can protect him." Kagome insisted. "Let's just say I took many different lessons back in Japan."

"I see..." Maddy nodded. Soon enough, Kagome turned another way.

"I'm going this way. Nice talking to you." Kagome waved and continued her way down a different route. Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other. "Go with her. I don't like the thought of her being on her own." Maddy whispered. Rhydian nodded and ran over to Kagome, quickly catching up. Rhydian grasped her arm, making her turn back.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked, tilting his head. Kagome blinked and then smiled.

"Thank you." The two continued their way across the forest. Kagome hummed gently. Soon enough they reached the other side. Kagome walked to the other side of the house. Rhydian looked at the lovely little cottage and heard Kagome's gasp.

"What? What is it?" He ran over and was greeted with a beautiful sight. He stared out above the trees to see a nice sunset. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that. Why don't you come inside? I bet my family would like to meet you." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! Come inside for a bit." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Rhydian was really surprised at her strength. She walked into the living room and smiled at her mother. "Hi mom!" She greeted.

"Hello, Kagome. And who's your friend?" Kun-loon asked. Kagome looked at Rhydian.

"This is one of my newest friends. Rhydian." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rhydian." Kun-loon held out her hand. Rhydian took the hand and shook it.

"Same to you, Mrs Higurashi." He nodded.

"Oh, please. Call me Kun-loon." Kun-loon insisted.

"Okay, Kun-loon. Um, I should get going. My parents would want me back home soon." Rhydian turned to Kagome.

"Of course." She walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He stepped out of the house and made his way to Maddy's. Kun-loon stood next to her daughter as they watched Rhydian walk off. Kagome sighed and turned around, walking up the stairs and into her room.

"Follow your heart, Kagome. Follow your heart." Kun-loon whispered and shut the door.

()

Me: wow I am crap at this XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Day three_

Kagome looked at the teacher. She explained that they were doing improv and that this time they were actually dressing up and using props instead of just hats. Well, this'll be fun. Everyone began rummaging through the box, finding outfits. Kagome looked through the box and came up on a very familiar outfit. She pulled out a miko garb which consisted of blood red hakamas and a pure white haori. She grabbed a pair of sandals, a hair bobble and a fake bow and arrow. Everyone changed and Kagome felt a warmth run through her body. The clothing felt so familiar but a little bit tight.

"Hey, Kagome, I-whoa." Kagome looked up at Shannon. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. I always loved wearing these." Kagome smiled. The teacher began putting people into groups of three. The groups won't be that bad.

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. They were. Kagome was stuck with Liam and Kara. Kara looked like a hideous pink monster in a pink, sparkly, frilly blob-I mean, princess in a pink dress. Liam looked like one of those adventurous people with the hat, the jacket, the shirt, the trousers and the boots.

"How should we act this out?" She asked.

"Well, you can start by you both bowing down to me." Kara said with a snobbish attitude. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Priestesses back then were feared my everyone. They were superior to kings, queens, lords, ladies, princesses, princes, demons, you name it." Kagome explained.

"Uh, how?"

Kagome sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Back then, they were really powerful. They have an energy called miko ki that can purify anything. There were the good priestesses who's energy was either a pure pink or blue. If evil or corrupted by darkness, then theirs is black or purple. They can sense auras and heal the wounded. You understand?" Kara scoffed.

"I don't like this." She huffed. Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Never mind. Let's just do this." She stood up and they practised a small act which they'd have to show at the end.

The class was stopped half way through so everyone could show what they had done so far. Surprisingly, Kagome, Liam and Kara were first. They positioned themselves and got ready.

"Nd go." The teacher nodded.

Kara walked out into the middle.

"Oh, how I love my loyal subjects and my kingdom!" She said. Then, she looked like she was choking and fell to her knees.

"The princess of Japan fell deathly ill after an encounter with a horrible demon." Liam narrated. "One day, a travelling priestess and her companion had entered the village and immediately went to the princesses side." Kagome and Liam ran over to Kara.

"Your majesty, let me heal you." She begged. Kara lay on her back and Kagome placed her hands over her forehead.

"However, no matter what she did the princess was still sick. The priestess knew the problem."

"Your majesty, I know what is wrong." Kagome said.

"What is happening to me?" Kara croaked.

"But, before the priestess could answer, the princess quickly sat up, her eyes a cloudy blood-red."

"The poison! Help me here!" Kagome screamed as Kara began struggling. Liam helped to hold her down.

"The poison allowed the demon to control the princess."

"Hold her down!" Kagome's yelled. Liam held her in place as Kagome grabbed the arrow. She dragged the blade across her palm and placed it over Kara's head, chanting in foreign words.

"The priestess cast a charm on the princess and the poison evaporated from her body."

"Young priestess," Kara began. "I am in your debt."

"And the priestess and her companion set off to continue their journey."

Everyone began clapping and Kara looked disgusted that she was even near them.

"That was interesting. Who's idea was it?" The teacher asked.

"It was Kagome's. She knows a lot about this stuff." Liam pointed at Kagome.

"I did grow up on a shrine." Kagome smiled, shrugging slightly. They walked over and watched other people act. Shannon leaned over.

"Were they bad?"

"Kara, yes. Liam wasn't so bad. He was quite interested in priestesses." Kagome nodded.

"Really?" Shannon was surprised. "Anyway, so, will you stop the... beast thing? We were kids and it was stupid to believe in so much unreal things."

"No, Shannon! Just stop!" Kagome stood up and the group at the moment stopped. Everyone stared. "I believe in it! And if you won't help then what kind of family member are you!?" Kagome ran out of the room, growling angrily. The teacher sighed.

"Kagome! Get back here!" When Kagome didn't, the teacher turned to Rhydian. "Go get her." Rhydian stood up and ran out to follow her.

"Kagome!" He called, running down the hallways. She stopped as soon as she heard his voice. Rhydian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shannon's worried about you. That this beast obsession is taking over your life."

"So... You're going to make me forget?" Kagome asked, clenching her fists. "Is that it? You think I'm insane?"

"No." Rhydian shook his head. "I bet, if that beast is real, that it would be glad you remembered it."

"..." Kagome sighed. "You guys are trying so hard to make me forget. Are you hiding something from me?" She asked.

"What? No, of course not." Rhydian denied.

"Then why are you trying so much!?" Kagome yelled, turning to Rhydian. He backed up in surprise at all the raw emotion in her eyes. She shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rhydian. I just don't like it when I think someone's lying."

"I-it's alright, Kagome." Rhydian cleared his throat.

"I'm not a good cousin." Kagome shook her heads. "I need to make it up to Shannon somehow."


	5. Chapter 5

_Day four_

The next day Kagome immediately walked over to Shannon and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I know you're worried about me but I'm fine." Kagome apologized. Shannon smiled and hugged her back.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm sorry. If you don't want to forget then I won't force you." Shannon whispered.

"Thanks." Kagome pulled away. "I'll be right back." She walks off. Maddy looked at Shannon.

"What?"

"We're supposed to be stopping her from finding out." Maddy whispered.

"I know but she might accept you." Shannon whispered back.

"Might. There's a large possibility she won't."

"And there's a large possibility she will. Honestly, Maddy," Shannon shook her head. "Learn some trust."

"But she needs to earn it." Maddy replied. Kagome returned.

"Hey, Shannon, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked. Shannon glanced over.

"Sure." Shannon followed the smaller girl and Kagome made sure no one could hear them. Turning to Shannon, Kagome leaned in close.

"You know how I told you before that I had something special to tell you?" Shannon nodded. Kagome breathed in deeply. "Well, on my 15th birthday I was in the shrinehouse, looking for Buyou but I was pu-" She was cut off when Rhydian came over. He lifted a hand up to Kagome, who high fived him.

"Rhydian!" Shannon whinned. "Kagome was going to tell me something."

"Oh, sorry." Rhydian apologised. "Go ahead."

"I was... I was..." Kagome shook her head. "Um, never mind. It's not important."

"Oh. Alright, then." Shannon watched Kagome walk off, a little bit down. Shannon turned to Rhydian.

"She's obviously lying." Rhydian stared at Kagome's retreating form. Shannon watched her cousin, crossing her arms.

"I just wonder what." She sighed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body.

_"That was close."_ She thought. Kagome continued, making her way to class. She hummed a song gently, swaying her head to the slow beat.

"That's a nice song." Kagome's head shot up and she turned around.

"Oh. Liam. You scared me." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Liam walked up next to her, smiling.

"I've heard about you an your ancestors. Werewolf hunters, weren't they?" Kagome tilted her head, still walking with him.

"Yeah. It's really fascinating."

"Really? I want to learn more. Could you tell me?" Kagome's eyes sparkled hopefully. Liam nodded.

"Of course!" The hope grew into joy.

"Yay! It's so interesting!" The two walked into the room and Kagome sat next to the window. Liam took a seat next to her and began explaining everything. Kagome Just listened eagerly until Liam was interrupted by Jimi.

"Hey, Liam. Stop talking to loser girl and get back in your seat." Liam looked over then back at Kagome.

"Talk to you later." He got up and walked over to his seat.

"Yeah. Bye." Kagome waved. Rhydian looked at Kagome, then at Liam from the corner of his eye, back at Kagome and leaned over.

"Hey," He said. Kagome looked around and their faces were centimetres away. Kagome blushed.

"Hi." She poked his forehead and pushed him back a bit. "Ever heard of personal space?" Rhydian chuckled.

"Sorry." He smiled. "He wasn't being mean to you, was he?" Kagome shook her head.

"On the contrary," Kagome grinned. "Liam's really nice! You know the beast I'm talking about? Well, it goes along with how his ancestors are Werewolf hunters. The beast I saw looked like a wolf. Even though it's fascinating," Kagome's smile disappeared. "I find it cruel. It wasn't a monster."

"You always see the good in things. You're a sweet girl, you know that?" Rhydian reached a hand over and touched her shoulder.

"Aww, really? Thank you." She giggled. "I'm touched that you said that."

"Alright, settle down." Mr Jeffries called, walking into the room. "Before we start class, Kagome wants to talk to you." Kagome smiled and grabbed a large folder from her bag. She walked to the front.

"Probably about the beast." Jimi whispered to Liam. Then he howled, making people laugh.

"Be quiet." Mr Jeffries commanded. Kagome opened her folder and pulled out a picture.

"I'm here to talk about demons." She said, holding up the picture. It was of a man. A certain man with long silver hair and dog ears. He wore a red haori and hakamas and had a fierce look on your face. "This demon right here is a Hanyo. Half human, half demon. Hanyos and Yokai, full-fledged demons, don't get along most of the time. Yokai think Hanyos are tainted since they have a human side. Some are good. Some are bad." Kagome continued talking, imprisoning with her hands animatedly as people listened with interest. Rhydian watched an listened with fascination. This was very interesting. Kagome told of the strange yet wonderful stories, myths and legends of demons, battles and one that was very popular was one about the half demon in the picture and a priestess. How they fell in love, were tricked cunningly and one ended up dead while the other ended up sealed to a tree until a girl who looked like the priestess released the half demon. As soon as she was finished everyone was in shock. "Any questions?"

A few hands were raised.

"How do you know all this?" Tom asked.

"As I've said before, I lived on Shrine in Japan." Kagome answered.

"What were the names of the priestess, the demon and the look-a-like?" Katrina asked. Kara and Kay looked at her. "What?" Katrina looked back at them.

"Inuyasha was the half demon, the priestess was Kikyo and the look-a-like will remain a mystery." Kagome smiled, her eyes shining wisely.

"Did you know your a nut?" Jimi asked. He held up his hand to Sam, receiving a high five. Rhydian slammed his hands on the table making everyone look at him, standing up and glaring at the smug boy.

"She's not weird, she's wise." Rhydian snapped. "She know things you don't know. Not even most of the teachers. So stop being rude to her and ask a proper question." He sat back down. Kagome stared at him. Then smiled.

"Thank you, Rhydian." She said. Katrina laughed.

"Rhydian's got a girlfriend Rhydian's got a girlfriend." She said teasingly.

"Oh, that is so childish, Katrina." Tom said. "Just shut up and let people ask their questions." Katrina went silent, slightly embarrassed. People asked their questions and got their answers.

"Well, that was fascinating." Mr Jeffries smiled. Kagome tidied away her stuff and walked back to her seat. Rhydian placed a hand on her shoulder to silently congratulate her. Then, Kagome felt her heart beat quickly.

_"He stood up for me."_ Kagome thought. She smiled. _"He's so sweet."_

After the two first classes was break. Shannon leaned to Maddy and whispered quietly as Jana watched people walk by.

"On the full moon could you let her see you just this once? She won't know it's you! She'll just see your wolf form a-and let you go and-"

"No, Shannon! This is dangerous!" Maddy hissed. "I don't want to get her hurt!"

"Hey, guys!" Kagome giggled, running over and wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Rhydian and Tom chuckled at the sight. She looked like one of the wolfbloods on a moon eclipse. Shannon and Maddy smiled at her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shannon said.

"I'm so glad you've accepted my choice." Kagome smiled. "I'm so excited! 3 days to go! Thank God it's on Sunday." Kagome squealed happily. Rhydian poked her forehead.

"Calm down. I think you're going to explode." Rhydian joked.

"Oh, look at the lovebirds." Jimi said, walking up with Sam and Liam.

"Back off, Jimi, and leave Kagome alone." Rhydian stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Or what? You're going to make-out in front of us?" Sam said.

"Ooh, we're shaking." Jimi teased. Liam touched Jimi' s shoulder, making him look at him.

"Let's not mess with them. They're not worth it." Liam said. Jimi smirked.

"You're absolutely right." He glanced disgustedly at Kagome and stalked off, Sam following. Liam smiled at Kagome.

"Your welcome." He said and followed them. Kagome smiled.

"He's so nice." Kagome said. "Well, to me."

"Jimi' s a pain in the ass." Jana said. The others began laughing. Maddy was still worried.

_"We need to stop her, for her own safety."_ Maddy thought, worrying about Kagome and if she would find a wolfblood.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day five_

Kagome's pencil scratched on the paper, curving sometimes and she continuously repositioned her hand. Her eyes shot up at Rhydian who sat in front of her, as still as a statue. She looked back to the paper and continued to draw. Then she stopped. She put her pencil down and smiled.

"Here." Kagome held up the picture. Rhydian took the picture and smiled. It was amazing. It looked exactly like him!

"You have such an amazing talent, Kagome." He looked up and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks. So do you." She rested her head in her left hand, elbow resting on the table. "Art and Music are my strong points." Her eyes shot down to look at the drawing Rhydian did of her.

"Finished already?" They both looked up to see the teacher staring down at them.

"Yes, miss." Kagome nodded. She took the two pictures and looked them over.

"I am impressed." The teacher nodded. "In 20 minutes, too! Okay. Do anything you want for th remainder of the period." She walked off and to see other pupils. Kagome and Rhydian grinned at each other. Pulling out a notebook from her bag, Kagome opened it. She grabbed her pencil and began to draw once again. Rhydian decided to just watch her. He watched as she began to draw something. Probably from her memory. Soon, she finished and brought out blues, greens, browns, blacks, pinks, creams and other colours and began to colour the picture. Just as she set down the green, a hand shot out and snatched the notebook away. Kagome's head shot up to look at Jimi. The teacher was no where to be seen and he was laughing, looking at the picture.

"Give it back, Jimi!" Kagome stood up quickly and ran over to get her notebook back. He just kept on dodging her and held the notebook high above his head so Kagome couldn't reach it.

"Just what is that?" Jimi asked, looking back at the picture. "Huh, just some demon, I bet."

"She is not SOME DEMON! She's a demon slayer!" Kagome yelled at him. She jumped up and down, trying to reach the notebook but she was still too small. Suddenly, the notebook was snatched out of Jimi's hand.

"Huh?" Jimi turned around and glared at the person behind him. Rhydian glared with as much force and walked back to Kagome. He handed her the notebook and she held it tightly to her chest, slightly blushing.

"Th-thanks Rhydian." She avoided eye-contact. Jimi got mad at Rhydian and grabbed the notebook again. "Jimi! This isn't funny!"

"It sure is to me." Jimi tauntingly held the book above her head but pulling it away when she jumped up to get it. "You're so weak. And tiny! You're so easy to tease! Especially since you're a psycho!" Rhydian growled animalistically. Jimi laughed at Kagome's failed attempts until Rhydian tackled him to the ground. The notebook flew out of his grasp and slid across the floor.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Kagome's eyes widened and she leaped into action. She grabbed Rhydian's arms and tried to pull him back, but his animalistic side was stronger.

"Rhydian! Calm down!" Kagome yelled. He didn't listen to her. Keeping a tight hold, she sent her miko ki through to her fingertips and into Rhydian, making a warm sensation fill him head-to-toe. Rhydian's head shot up as he slowly welcomed the feeling and calmed down, his heart racing. He looked back at Kagome and got off of Jimi. He still stared at Kagome. Jimi glared as he got up. Rhydian grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her away from the small crowd.

"What was that?" He whispered. Kagome looked at him with well-acted confusion.

"What are you talking about Rhydian? But, first things first, are you alright?" Kagome looked him over quickly. He looked okay. Rhydian suddenly shook his head.

_"What's going on with me?"_ He thought.

"I'm fine." Rhydian said. Kagome nodded.

"Good." She smiled. Rhydian blushed and shook his head.

"That's it." He thought, a determined look on his face. _"I don't want to see her upset. I'm going to let her see me. Even if Maddy doesn't like it."_


End file.
